<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suddenly, Awake by nottonyharrison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928853">Suddenly, Awake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison'>nottonyharrison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Massage, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Except she’s awake and his palm is hot against her scalp yet somehow she can feel a shiver run up her spine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suddenly, Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anonymous asked:</p>
<p>I need a massage that turns sexy... preferably when they're not in an established relationship so they are like not expecting it. Does that make sense ?! Help. ❤️</p>
<p>This was originally posted as part of one work that was to archive all of my prompt stories. I've decided to go the series route instead, so sorry if you've already read this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s dreaming.</p>
<p>His hands are running down her back, and she’s digging her chin hard into the sofa cushions.</p>
<p>She’s dreaming.</p>
<p>His fingers are digging into her hips, And she’s dreaming.</p>
<p>She can feel his nails scraping over her skin as he flips his hands over and runs them up either side of her spine.</p>
<p>And suddenly she’s awake.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The day had been long, and she’s sending the last of the sales force home when he walks in, all swagger and long legs. She rolls her eyes and turns her eyes back to the sales data on her screen.</p>
<p>“You’ll get your money, now fuck off.” She can tell that he’s stopped in the doorway, and swears she can feel his eyes drilling into her creased forehead. She squints at the spreadsheet on the screen and huffs, pulling her glasses off and dropping them on the desk before rubbing at her temples and closing her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m serious, please just get the hell out of my office I can’t with you right now.”</p>
<p>“Someone’s developing an attitude.”</p>
<p>She opens her eyes and glares at him. “Oh yeah, you know me so well.”</p>
<p>He pushes off the door frame and walks over to the desk, skimming the surface before walking behind her and running a hand up her neck and into her hair.</p>
<p>She freezes.</p>
<p>She’s dreaming.</p>
<p>Except she’s awake and his palm is hot against her scalp yet somehow she can feel a shiver run up her spine.</p>
<p>His hand twists in her hair, and she can’t help but lean into it.</p>
<p>“I’m not here for the cash, I know you’re good for it.” His voice always does it for her, going straight to a place she hates to admit, and she shifts in her chair.</p>
<p>“You’re not exactly the social visit type.’</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, what makes you think that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, personal experience?” She turns around and the way her hair pulls makes her wince. Her narrowed eyes meet his, wide with false innocence. “You always have an agenda.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, what’s my agenda?” He’s let go of her hair now, trailing his fingers down her neck and gripping her chin.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>And then he’s turning her head back around and running his palms down her neck until they’re on her shoulders and his thumbs are digging in to her skin, moving in slow circles until her head drips and she lets out a long breath.</p>
<p>She’s dreaming.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>She’s awake. She’s painfully awake.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Dean used to give her massages, when she was pregnant with Kenny. That was thirteen years ago now, and she hasn’t had one that wasn’t paid for since.</p>
<p>This is different than anything Dean ever gave, it’s not obligatory rub of the hands over swollen ankles, or a halfhearted back rub while she’s cooking dinner at eight and a half months along barely able to reach the faucet over her swollen belly.</p>
<p>It’s not the clinical choreography of the day spa.</p>
<p>This is burning warm skin, over tense muscle.</p>
<p>It’s a dream, like the half remembered fevered encounter in the bathroom a few weeks ago. It’s not happening because it’s not supposed to happen.</p>
<p>It’s not supposed to happen because she’s a good girl. She cooks and cleans and keeps her family together. She only does what she does for her kids.</p>
<p>He makes her feel ways that are illegal, against her moral code and against her carefully structured image. He’s bad for her. She knows he’ll probably kill her one day when she’s even more of a liability than she is now but then he’s turning her chair around and letting his hands trail down her front until they’re resting on her hips and she doesn’t care any more.</p>
<p>She doesn’t care any more because his hands are unbuttoning her pants, and she’s lifting her hips so he can pull them off and suddenly all thoughts of money and family and <em>wrong</em> are gone, and all she can think is <em>ohhhhh.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>